Norne
Norne (ノルン, translated Norn in the Japanese version) is a playable character exclusive to Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. She is a volunteer soldier who hails from a village near Altea Castle. When Marth and his soldiers reach Draug, who has prepared a vessel for them, Norne follows him and is introduced to Marth. As an archer who possesses great skill with her bow, Norne volunteers to join Marth´s army when he is escaping from Altea. After the war, she returns to her village and lives a peaceful, yet otherwise unremarkable life. She reappears in Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~, joining alongside Frey. Personality Norne has a somewhat cheery personality compared to others in Shadow Dragon, implied by her greeting with Marth and her death quote. It is said in the 20th Anniversary Book that she is in a relationship with Draug. A base conversation reveals that Norne has no sense of direction; this statement is somewhat proven through being with someone in all of her first appearances (Draug in Shadow Dragon, Frey in Shin Monshō no Nazo's main story, and Shiida in the third downloadable episode). One time, she got lost in a forest and started crying, but the Avatar came and stayed with her until adults led them out, which cheered her up thoroughly, and she developed a friendship with him/her. She had been thinking about him/her ever since, as revealed in their third conversation. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Recruitment *Clear the Prologue with 4 units or less surviving. This includes Marth, so another soldier besides the Decoy must be lost to recruit her. *This is not possible in the Hard Modes, as the Prologue is not included. Base Stats Growth Rates |60% |25% |0% |40% |55% |30% |20% |0% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Draug *Gordin Supported by *Draug *Gordin *Marth Overall Though Norne's bases are lower than Gordin's in almost every area, her growth rates are equal to or higher than his in every area save Defense and Luck. The most spectacular difference between them is Norne's spectacular speed, in which she easily outstrips Gordin. On the whole, Norne will be a balanced unit with an almost, if not capped, speed stat, which may make her a better choice than Gordin. In the event that Gordin was one of the units lost to recruit Norne, she makes an excellent replacement. If not, however, using Norne and Gordin simultaneously is an option, as they can gain support bonus from each other. Using Draug to shield Norne is also an effective strategy, as they also can gain support bonuses from each other's presence. However, her strength is a bit low, and can have problems one-rounding armored units and warriors. Such should be accounted for when using Norne, as some stat boosters or something else to boost her sheer power would be a good asset to her. ''Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Recruitment Joins automatically from turn 3 in Chapter 6: Nest of Vice. Base Stats Growth Rates |70% |35% |0% |50% |65% |50% |30% |0% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Gordin *Draug Supported by *The Avatar *Marth *Draug *Gordin Fire Emblem: Awakening Base Stats *'''Enemy only, joins unequipped Epilogue Shadow Dragon '''The Volunteer Her stint as a warrior over, Norne returned to her home in Altea and lived an unremarkable but happy life. Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ The Volunteer Norne returned to her village, to live a peaceful. ordinary life undisturbed by war. Quote Death Quote Unused Conversation Trivia *Norne is known to hail from a village near Altea Castle, and in Prologue IV, in the only village on the map, a villager gives Marth a Steel Bow that she says her granddaughter always used. When Norne appears alongside Draug, she is not far from this village. Along with the fact that the only other villages near Altea castle are Arran and Samson's, it is likely that Norne hails from this village and that the villager is her grandmother. Additionally, Norne has a D in bow mastery so she can immediately use the Steel Bow. In the Hard Modes, however, where Norne does not volunteer because there is no need as Marth has a healthy number of soldiers, the Steel Bow is in Gordin's inventory. *It is hinted in the Fire Emblem 20th Anniversary Artbook that Norne and Draug have a relationship together, even though it is never really expanded upon in-game, outside of Norne being introduced by Draug in Shadow Dragon. *She has an unused conversation found in Prologue VIII that she was going to take Raian's place when he's injured and she was going to appear in Prologue VIII as her first appearance instead of Chapter 6.http://serenesforest.net/general/unused.htm#fe12 Etymology The Norns are group of witches from Norse mythology. Gallery File:NorneFE12.PNG|Norne's portrait in Shadow Dragon and Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. es:Norne Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Fire Emblem 12 characters